<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Fog by SeasaltStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167789">Morning Fog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasaltStars/pseuds/SeasaltStars'>SeasaltStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communication is Sexy, Consent is Sexy, Domestic Bliss, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Edging, Explicit Sex, Happy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, i'm a trans man so I make the rules around here, ignatz is a trans man, mild mentions of bad classmates, mild mentions of past family trauma, praise kink Ignatz, sex with a strap, sylnatz, sylvain is a trans man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasaltStars/pseuds/SeasaltStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After another restless night, Ignatz is reminded of how comfortable he is with the man he loves and, most importantly, himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Ignatz Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Fog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmares didn’t come to Ignatz often. With how unstable his sleep schedule was, he hardly dreamed at all. The average night brought pieces of dreams, blending in and out of reality, and he was lucky if he slept deeply enough to travel somewhere more vivid than that.</p><p>And when the nightmares did happen, as they were tonight, they weren’t a very traumatic affair. Just another dull, vaguely uncomfortable sensation to further interrupt his sleep until he finally woke and the scene ended. This was no different.</p><p>It started with the night back at the Officer’s Academy when Sylvain first took him back to his dorm. Their first night, and after Sylvain swore himself to Ignatz and Ignatz alone. Though it had been Ignatz’ first time, his dreams always recalled the tiniest details about that night rather than the act itself. The way Sylvain had gently removed his horrible, hurtful bindings, the touch of his fingers as he rubbed Ignatz’ sore chest. The feeling of Sylvain’s lips on his neck as he laid back, tilted to take in as much of him his possible. The part, that always thrilled him most to remember, when Sylvain hooked a finger under Ignatz’ garter to move his leg out of the way.</p><p>And then it fizzled into that next morning, when Ignatz found that note on his desk in the Golden Deer classroom.</p><p>“Slut”.</p><p>Just one word, and it had destroyed him. A lifetime of growing up with parents who’d only ever used and hated him, but some reason /that/ had been the most painful moment of his life.</p><p>Because it had been no one else’s business but his and Sylvain’s. And it had been the first time Ignatz had felt that anyone truly loved him.</p><p>And someone had to go and do that.</p><p>He’d sat through morning lecture with a clenched jaw, a tight throat, failing to hold back the tears and trying desperately to hold in the sobs. At lunch, he’d gone to the Blue Lions classroom to ask Professor Byleth if he could switch, to be away from whoever wrote that for him, to be closer to Sylvain.</p><p>… Or, he would’ve, if he hadn’t broken down sobbing in front of the Professor first.</p><p>Crybaby. He was always a crybaby. It was one of the things he hated most about himself, how little it took to make him cry.</p><p>Crybaby. Why are you crying? Your life is perfect. We give you everything, we work so hard to give you the perfect life, and you’re still ungrateful.</p><p>His mother’s voice. </p><p>He felt small in the dream, now. He was on the floor of his childhood living room, which was frozen over in ice.</p><p>Ungrateful.</p><p>Ignatz woke up. No heavy breathing and thrashing, not so much as sweat on his brow. Just the relief of snapping out of a bad place, though his head throbbed with a mild ache.</p><p>He wasn’t on the frozen floor of his old living room, but snug in the silky sheets of Sylvain’s wide bed. And he wasn’t staring up at the face of his furious mother, but at the back of Sylvain’s messy red head. He hadn’t stirred at all; still sound asleep, it seemed. Ignatz felt relieved that he hadn’t woken him up.</p><p>Sitting up, Ignatz rubbed his temples and tried to fight off a shiver. The first lights of morning were creeping into the sky in the distance, illuminating the foggy air outside their window in soft blues and silvers. The fire had died down to barely more than a crackle, so Ignatz slid out of bed to revive it. He drew a blanket off the back of the armchair and draped it around his shoulders, still not quite used to the absence on his chest as he crossed his arms. He sank down to the floor in front of the fireplace and reached his hands out, trails of red magic sparkling around his fingers. The fire bloomed to a much more agreeable size, and Ignatz tossed in another log to sustain it. </p><p>Drawing the blanket tighter around him, Ignatz stayed put at his spot on the floor, content to stay near the patch of warmth. He didn’t think he’d be able to go back to bed at this point, but was still too tired to pick up a book or a brush. No, this was fine. He watched the flames dance their little dance, enjoying the calm before the day.</p><p>“Hey… you feeling okay?”</p><p>Ignatz turned to see the blurry shape of Sylvain sitting up in bed. He hadn’t put on his glasses.</p><p>“My toes were cold,” was all he could think to say.</p><p>Sylvain laughed and rubbed his eyes. “Mind if I join you?”</p><p>Ignatz smiled. “You know I’d never.”</p><p>“Want your eyes?”</p><p>“No… I’m okay, thanks.”</p><p>Ignatz was still staring at the fire when Sylvain came and plopped down next to him, leaning back on one arm, the other propped on his knee. As terrible as his distance sight was, he could see Sylvain’s pretty, still sleepy face clearly. Thank goodness for being nearsighted.</p><p>It didn’t take long before Ignatz cuddled up to Sylvain, head resting against him. The warmth from his bare skin was always more comforting than any fire.</p><p>Sylvain held him close, running a hand across the fade by his temple. He kissed the top of his head.</p><p>“Seriously,” he murmured into it. “You okay?”</p><p>Ignatz responded by looking up to meet his gaze for a moment, then leaning in to kiss his collarbone.</p><p>“…Maybe… I could use a little distraction…” He trailed his fingers gently down Sylvain’s chest, savoring his tiny shiver as he brushed over the scar. “… If you want to help, of course.”</p><p>Years of experience had taught Sylvain the meanings behind when Ignatz talks like this. It meant “something’s up but I don’t want to talk about it” and “I’m in the mood if you are”.</p><p>And how could Sylvain /possibly/ say no to what may be the cutest man he’d ever met?</p><p>Sylvain turned to face Ignatz a little better and kissed him deeply, slipping a hand into his robe to brace his hip. Ignatz leaned into it, wrapping both arms around Sylvain, moaning softly when he gave his hip a gentle squeeze. After a few moments of this, Sylvain leaned his weight into Ignatz, both sinking lower until Ignatz was flat-back on the floor, knees parted to give Sylvain space. Ignatz tilted his head back to let him kiss the ridge of his neck, now more defined than ever thanks to the newer, more potent magic he worked on his body. And gently, ever so gently, Sylvain brushed the scars on Ignatz’ chest with his thumbs, still sensitive from their recent ordeal but not enough to hurt.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Ignatz said in a quiet, shaky voice. “Let me have you…”</p><p>“That fast?” Sylvain said with a wry smile, tugging the sash to Ignatz’ robe away anyway. He thumbed his clit through his smallclothes, savoring Ignatz’ little gasps as he began to rub in small, gentle circles. “How do you want it?”</p><p>“Right here.”</p><p>“Right here?” He dragged a finger across Ignatz’ folds through the fabric, smiling at the resulting whine. “When we have a perfectly good bed right over there?”</p><p>“Yes!” he gasped. “Unless you’d rather not, I mean…”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. Just wanted to make sure that's what you want.” He bent to kiss Ignatz’ chest, pressing against him with careful fingers. It had the intended effect of making him squirm beneath him, and his shivery gasps were almost enough to drive Sylvain crazy.</p><p>“Here, you finish getting out of these, I’ll go get the rest. You still don’t want your eyes?”</p><p>“You’ll be close enough for me to see you just fine,” Ignatz said with a smile, sliding out of his smalls.</p><p>Sylvain stood and took a moment to appreciate the pretty picture of Ignatz, face flushed, against the snowy silk robe, which was still looped onto his arms. He returned to his side of the bed to retrieve the oil and his strap; being of his status did have SOME perks, including having the money and ‘connections’ to obtain only the finest pieces in Fodlan. They’d learned through many trial and error that sex was a long, unsatisfying process for both of them if Ignatz wasn’t filled, and Sylvain was more than happy to give it to him. Warming the oil in his hand, he returned to his spot between Ignatz’ knees to arrange himself.</p><p>“Ready when you are,” Ignatz said with a small smile, brushing a wispy lock of green out of his eyes. Sylvain cherished every one of his smiles; it really wasn’t so long ago that Ignatz talked about how uncomfortable he was with being sexual, and now he’d smile through it while begging for more.</p><p>Sylvain braced his hip with his left hand, trailing a little circle in the soft dip below Ignatz’ stomach with his right. “I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“For wha- ahh-!” His voice trailed as Sylvain slid a slick finger inside him, and his thighs parted a little wider.</p><p>“For what? Look at you.” He thumbed at Ignatz’ clit again, making sure to keep the touches slow and gentle so he didn’t send Ignatz too fast. “Remember our Academy days? Look at how far you’ve come since then. All that effort…” he slid a second finger in, Ignatz was already so ready, “and now you’re so confident, so excited.” He brought up Ignatz’ knee and kissed the inside of his thigh, knowing very well that the praise did wonders for Ignatz. And damn, he was more than happy to give it. “Goddess, you really are excited,” he teased. “Were you dreaming of me?”</p><p>“Why- ahh, yes, in fact, I was- ahh!!”</p><p>Sylvain had pressed his free hand into the nook above where his fingers were inside; it was a gentle motion, but it was still enough to get Ignatz’ shoulders off the floor as he propped on his elbows with a long, strangled whine.</p><p>“You love this, huh?” Sylvain purred, working him in a gentle rhythm. “Not many people can lay back and take it like this, but you, it’s your favorite, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Stop,” Ignatz said quickly, “I’m close, stop, stop-“</p><p>Sylvain’s hands were off Ignatz immediately. Ignatz clenched his fists, fighting off the orgasm through heavy breaths. After a moment, his body relaxed, his insides still buzzing with the feeling of getting so close.</p><p>“Feeling alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ignatz smiled sheepishly, though Sylvain could see the tired in his eyes now. “I just didn’t want to come before taking you.”</p><p>Sylvain gave the strap a few pulls with the slick hand. “Like this?”</p><p>“Just like that.”</p><p>“Ready for it now?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m ready.” Ignatz laid back down, relaxing. “I’m all yours.”</p><p>A thrill ran down Sylvain’s back, and he needed no further encouragement. He positioned over Ignatz and guided himself in. Ignatz took him in one slow, fluid motion, breathing hard at the feeling of being filled. His fingers clenched in the silk sleeves of the robe.</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>“No, Goddess no,” Ignatz squirmed a little, his body pleased with the sheer inescapable feeling of Sylvain’s cock deep inside him. “Fuck me like you /mean/ it Sylvain, make me yours, please-!”</p><p>As if he hadn’t made Ignatz “his” a thousand times over by now, Sylvain thought with a half-smile. </p><p>“As you wish, /my/ Ignatz,” and leaned in to kiss him before Ignatz could laugh.</p><p>It didn’t take them long to pick up a rhythm, slow and deep, Ignatz’ legs wrapped around Sylvain as he leaned into him with all his weight. It was one of Ignatz’ favorite positions, and while Sylvain was happy to fuck Ignatz in just about any manner, he was figuring that this was one of his favorites too. He delighted in the sounds Ignatz made like this, in the way he could feel so much of him, his heaving, his shivers. ‘I could fuck you like this forever,’ he’d think to himself in their more recent goes, but these things came to a point sooner than later, and he could hear from the change in Ignatz’ voice that he was there.</p><p>“Up,” Sylvain breathed, feeling fairly close himself. “Let’s move up.”</p><p>After many sessions of experience, they had it down like they’d been drilled. With his cock still deep inside Ignatz, Sylvain helped him pitch up onto his toes, bracing Ignatz’ hips while his back and shoulders remained on the floor. He thrust into him quicker now, working Ignatz’ clit with hurried motions as the new position hit harder on his own. It only took a few moments of this before Ignatz came, breathing his telltale soft gasps, completely tangling his hands in the sleeves of the robe. Sylvain rode him through it, close, desperately close, until one final thrust sent him over. He held Ignatz’ waist firm, shuddering against him while Ignatz watched with heavy eyes.</p><p>Sylvain shrunk back to his heels, thighs slick, Ignatz sinking back to the floor. Sylvain leaned back on his hands, arching his back, and let his head hang back.</p><p>“Fuck…”</p><p>“That one looked real good this time,” Ignatz said, the words fuzzy around the edges.</p><p>“It was…” Sylvain leaned forward again and brushed Ignatz’ flushed cheek. “With a handsome man like you, how could it not be?”</p><p>Ignatz smiled and leaned his head into the touch.</p><p>“How was it for you?”</p><p>He answered by kissing the pad of Sylvain’s thumb. </p><p>“A sufficient distraction, I take it?”</p><p>That got Ignatz to laugh, and he sat up to kiss him on the lips.</p><p>“Mmhmm. ‘Sufficient’, heheh.”</p><p>He then rested his forehead against Sylvain’s, taking his hand in his.</p><p>“… Thank you for that.”</p><p>“Of course.” Sylvain nuzzled against him, then kissed him gently. “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too…”</p><p>They remained there for a moment, savoring their glow together.</p><p>“… Well, now that we got sex out of the way, want to start getting ready for the day?”</p><p>Ignatz laughed. “Sure.” He gently poked the outside of Sylvain’s thigh. “You need a bath.”</p><p>“So do you.”</p><p>“You need one more.”</p><p>“Okay, AFTER that.”</p><p>“Hmm… maybe we could go out and brush up on our casting together? I know I’m not the one going out and fighting, but I still want to stay sharp.”</p><p>Sylvain laughed and propped one side of the robe, now thoroughly wrinkled, back up on Ignatz’ shoulder. “Training? Come on. You’re gonna be awful wobbly on those knees for the rest of the day.”</p><p>“I will NOT!” Ignatz gave him a playful shove, and they both couldn’t help but laugh for a few moments.</p><p>Morning light shone through the fog outside and into the room, and Ignatz knew even then that he’d always remember the image of Sylvain laughing happily against it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was going to be something longer but look sometimes you just have to write happy morning sex okay</p><p>Part of the same Blue Lions timeline as The Deep Breath where Ignatz goes back with Sylvain to his family's territory during the timeskip. And he's post top surgery in this one! Good for him!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>